The present invention relates to firearms, in particular, it relates to a repeating pistol having a magazine capable of receiving rifle-sized cartridges, which is loaded manually rather than mechanically, thereby reducing the pistol's weight, bulk number of parts, and production costs.
For more than half a century, various attempts have been made to design repeating pistols which accommodate the larger more, powerful cartridges usually associated with shoulder arms. In every case, these attempts have resulted in firearms which are objectionably heavy and bulky, expensive, and, in some cases, mechanically complex as well.